Pecado Capital (Crossover)
|diai =1 |mesi =3 |añoi =2006 |diaf =27 |mesf =3 |añof =2006 |grupos = |pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = |dispositivos = |localizaciones =Escuela de Charles Xavier, Complejo de Adonis |prev= Pecado Capital (Preludio-NeoX) |sig= House of M (Abyss) |Grupo1=NeoX (Tierra-617) |Grupo1a=Pecado Capital (Preludio-NeoX) |Grupo1s=DECIMATION |Grupo2=Abyss |Grupo2a=Pecado Capital (Preludio-Abyss) |Grupo2s=DECIMATION }}"Tras los secuestros de los miembros de los Shining Abyss y NeoX, los miembros restantes se unirán para rescatar al resto de secuestrados y evitar los que quedan. Las misiones serán difíciles y les llevarán a adentrarse en la boca del lobo, el Complejo de Adonis, donde tendrán que enfrentarse a todos sus Seguidores mientras intentan evitar el objetivo del mayor enemigo de los NeoX." __TOC__ RESUMEN Tres semanas después de que ardiese la Mansión de la Arena, Jack Landsteiner, quien un día fue su dueño, huye desesperadamente entre los árboles de un bosque mientras maldice a los mutantes, de los que forma parte, pero informa que "desde que él llego ha perdido sus poderes" y que "allí le ha llevado la avaricia" Un grupo de mutantes son los culpables de la carrera. Este grupo es liderado por Fantasma Gris. Los tipos lo golpean y, al no tener sus poderes, es incapaz de hacerles frente. En el acto la escena es interrumpida por Green Rose, quien mata a los subordinados de Fantasma llevándose a Landsteiner con ella. En la mansión, los Neo y Abyss discuten con sus tutores de la situación, ya que han perdido a Quimera, Devon y Hate y es necesario recuperarlos. Como resultado, deciden ir a descansar para partir al día siguiente en su búsqueda. A la mañana siguiente Cecilia pide a Emma Frost la ayuda de los X-Men, pero ésta se niega ya que los equipos X están muy ocupados. Por lo que ambos equipos deberán afrontar la situación sólos. Sin embargo poco después, Emma capta una vaga señal de Dana, así que los chicos se reúnen para viajar. Mientras, los villanos discuten sobre la situación ya que aún faltan dos pecados por capturar". Otro villano más entra en escena, con un tamaño de más de tres metros, ante Adonis, Rose, Natalie, David y el anciano Jaques. Se hace llamar Cannibal y absorbe los poderes de los mutantes que se come. Intenta comerse a Licius, y revela que ya hace tiempo que se alimentó del cuerpo de un chico a quien llamaban Optic y de otro mutante que encontró que podía crear una capa de huesos fuera de su cuerpo. Adonis ordena a Cannibal ir a por el siguiente pecador, el mutante Mondo. Quimera despierta de su letargo, Devon también está consciente. Sin embargo, Hate sigue desmayado. Deben encontrar una forma de salir. Después de unas horas en la mansión, los mutantes están a punto de partir, pero Emma reporta que hay una llamada de auxilio de Mondo, por lo que es necesario dividirse. Shaman liderará a Medium, Horemeb y Slide para buscar en las coordenadas que antes les habían indicado. Mientras, Eon, Yun y Tony iran a auxiliar a Mondo. Finalmente Hate ha despertado. Devon y Quimera comienzan a discutir por quién es hermosa, y comienzan a pelearse. Los guardias quieren llevarse a Devon para entrevistarla. La chica acepta diciendo que prefiere estar con los ganadores. No le importa traicionar a sus compañeros. Dana, sin embargo, está molesta por la traición de Devon y por no ser tan bella como ella. Tras un rato, la chica regresa junto a StacyX frente a los guardias, quienes les dicen que deben aceptar su destino por las buenas o aceptar las consecuencias. Eon dirige a su equipo para ayudar al mutante Mondo. Una vez allí ven vestigios de una pelea y manchas de sangre. A los pocos minutos aparece Mondo, quien está herido a causa del sujeto que lo persigue. De pronto, Cannibal se presenta ante los chicos. Es hora de pelear. El equipo de Shaman también ha llegado a su objetivo, un lugar donde hay varias casas abandonadas. De pronto, y para sorpresa de Slide, se encuentran con Natalie. También es hora de pelear. Dana está muy molesta por la traición de Devon, pero Daniel le dice que deben confiar en ella pues había planeado una táctica de escape. Mientras, el equipo de Eon pelea contra Cannibal, pero es demasiado poderoso, el villano logra hacer desmayar a Mondo y engaña a sus rivales con perfectas ilusiones (por los poderes de Optic). Cannibal resulta vencedor. Mientras tanto, Natalie derriba a Horemeb, y Shaman les pide se la dejen a él. El hindú se mueve muy rápido y comienza un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo que termina derribando a la chica. A la vez, Medium llama a varios espíritus que la sujetan. Mientras, Shaman le dice que es hora de que hable. Horemeb aparece en el plano astral y encuentra a Devon, quien le sonríe. Al parecer tiene un plan. Mientras, Eon, que ha logrado deslumbrar a Cannibal, decide que deben retirarse. Pero, a pesar de todo, el monstruo no los deja. Así que Tony se lanza al ataque mientras se vuelven a organizar. Cannibal dice que cumplirá con la misión de su amo, y que no perderá. Pero aprovechando el momento, Yun salta sobre él y le clava sus colmillos, comenzando a succionar su sangre. Al quitárselo de encima con un golpe, la sangre de Yun cae sobre el monstruo, dándose cuenta de algo: Yun es también portador de la sangre del pecado, resultando ser Gula. Tony intenta escapar al jet llevando a Mondo consigo, pero Cannibal lanza uno de sus huesos hacia el tanque de gas de la nave haciéndola explotar, alcanzándolos. Por un momento todos dan al italiano por muerto, pero Cannibal se da cuenta de la verdad, Tony ha sobrevivido gracias a ocultarse entre la maleza antes de la explosión. Rápidamente estira sus brazos capturando a Mondo. Eon sabe que deben salvar al, hasta ahora, último pecado libre. Una rampa de luz los hace escapar de la situación, pero Cannibal sigue detrás de ellos con Tony lanzandole piedras. Por fin llegan a un pueblo. El italiano usa sus dotes como ladrón y logra arrancar una camioneta, logrando escapar, al fin, pero con Mondo en manos del monstruo. En la celda, Dana está celosa de que Hate planee cosas junto a Devon. El chico revela su plan, hace delgado su cuerpo y logra escapar de lo que lo aprisionaba y comienza a destrozar la habitación. Dana actúa y pide ayuda a los guardias. Éstos tratan de detenerlo, pero Hate los vence. Es hora de escapar, pero Daniel no piensa irse sin Devon. Dana continúa afirmando que la chica es una traidora. De repente ambos son atacados por un rayo por la espalda. Mientras Shaman intenta leer la mente de Natalie, la cual posee poderosas defensas. El equipo logra ver a una niña que sale de entre los árboles y pide ayuda. Los chicos comienzan a seguirla, pero de repente se esfuma, apareciendo en escena David, quien estaba creando una ilusión en sus mentes. El villano se ve muy confiado, pero Shaman sabe que no podrá contra los cuatro, así que comienzan su ataque. Shaman sorprende a David agarrándolo de la sien y leyéndole la mente. Al parecer, por ser telépata, no requirió a su amo que le pusiera defensas. Esto, junto a los espíritus de Medium y un rayo piroquinético, lo dejan fuera de combate. Shaman recibe una llamada por radio que resulta ser Eon, quien les dice que deben regresar a la Mansión-X ya que han perdido a Mondo. Shaman dice que irá enseguida y que sabe lo que los villanos quieren. Todos se reúnen en la Mansión y descansan ya que, pronto, resolverían la situación sin ayuda de los X-Men. En el complejo de Adonis, Rose le dice a su amo que tiene lista el área donde se hará el ritual. Mientras, Hate se pone de pie, al parecer sí ha sido Devon quien reveló el plan del chico. Los había traicionado. Devon informa a Adonis de que los Neo y Abyss van a atacarlos en su guarida, por lo que ordena a los suyos recibirlos. Medium va regañando a Yun por haber venido. Ellos creen que nadie sabe que están allí, planean entrar por sorpresa y lo que necesitan es una carnada. Para su sorpresa, son recibidos por Green Rose y David, el telépata. Hate y Quimera corren, pues han logrado escapar, por poco, de los ataques, pero, de frente, encuentran un enorme salón donde son esperados por Adonis, Devon y StacyX. El villano dice necesitarlos por pecadores. Devon se burla de que la gatita tenga envidia de la gente normal. Daniel la defiende diciendo que la que parece un monstruo es ella, pero finalmente son llevados a la fuerza a la sala del ritual. Fuera del complejo, Shaman pregunta a Rose qué es lo que planean, pero, de pronto, aparecen Natalie, Jaques, el anciano, y Cannibal, listos para luchar. Eon y Horemeb se enfrentan a Rose, Tiratore y Slide a Cannibal, Shaman a David, Yun al anciano y Medium a Natalie. En la batalla la cosa no salen bien. Los héroes llevan las de perder y, finalmente, Jaques logra capturar a Yun. Medium y Slide caen, pero los chicos no se dan por vencidos. Sin embargo, para su mala racha, aparece frente a ellos Adonis, mueve una mano con delicadeza y Yun sale despedido hacia ella. Lo toma del cuello y lo estrangula un segundo hasta desmayarlo y, dándoselo a Cannibal, le pide que se lo lleve. La tierra empieza a temblar. Los chicos salen despedidos por el aire y son golpeados por Adonis en sus mentes, de miles de formas diferentes, terminando todos desmayados. La esperanza se ha terminado. Todos son capturados y el ritual está a punto de comenzar. Los chicos despiertan en sus celdas. Shaman tiene una idea, indica a Medium que hable con los espíritus del lugar y los seres comienzan a decirles de qué forma pueden escapar. Una vez libres se dirigen a salvar a sus amigos, pero son atacados de nuevo por Cannibal, Tony revela a los líderes tener una idea para ganarle, le pide ayuda a Slide y obliga al resto a que se vayan. Eon confía en él por lo que los chicos se retiran. Tiratore indica a Amy que, si muere, avise al resto. Él peleará solo. Lamentablemente, después de unos movimientos muy buenos, el mutante italiano es tragado de un bocado. Amy decide correr, pero el monstruo la sigue y, después de ser engañada por sus ilusiones y tras pelear sola, la chica va a ser tragada, pero Cannibal se comienza a retorcer y vomita a un Tony con olor asqueroso. El chico revela que le pudo inducir el vómito desde dentro, no sin antes dejar decenas de proyectiles en su estómago que puede detonar cuando desee. La criatura explota en muchos pedazos asquerosos mientras ambos corren a reunirse con sus compañeros. Mientras tanto, el resto se encontraba peleando contra David y el Anciano. Sin embargo, Amelia y Tony llegan en el mejor momento para ayudar. La primera se desliza entre la batalla para detener a David, pero el sujeto la ataca con su telepatía, haciéndole perder el sentido. Hate, por su parte, grita a Devon que explique la razón de su traición. De repente, aparece Rose quien, molesta, golpea a Daniel hasta hacerlo caer, lo que enfurece a Dana haciendo crecer sus colmillos, altura y musculatura, convirtiéndola en una bestia irracional y solo pudiendo decir “''Oops''”. Así, mientras Devon y StacyX se llevan a Hate a la cámara principal, Quimera comienza a atacar a Rose. Sin embargo, la chica de piel verde es rápida y, aunque lanza varios golpes, no le hacen nada. Ni siquiera con sus rayos solares. Dana se sacude de sus ataques y ruge aún más. Stacy llega a decirle a Adonis lo que sucede. El villano las desmaya de inmediato y ordena a Natalie colocarlos en posición junto a Mondo, Yun y Jack, pues hay un asunto que él debe arreglar. Rose continua lo mejor que puede, pero el poderoso lanzallamas de Quimera termina prendiéndole fuego. La chica sale corriendo con el fuego en su cuerpo, sin embargo, Adonis aparece dispuesto a llevar a la gatita a la sala principal, lo cual le resulta muy fácil y tras devolverla a la normalidad y desmayándola, lo logra. El ritual debe comenzar. Mientras, David y el Anciano, a pesar de que hacen todo lo que pueden, van perdiendo. De repente, Adonis aparece muy molesto. Está harto de los héroes, así que crea una enorme explosión que, al parecer, termina con ellos. El ritual comienza, todos están en su posición de manera perpendicular al piso, Adonis está dentro del círculo con una daga en la mano, los tres súbditos que le quedan lo ven desde afuera, corta la muñeca de Jack y su sangre comienza a caer en la extraña marca del suelo: Su pecado, la Avaricia. Fuera, Shaman y Slide salen de entre los escombros. Ambos comienzan a buscar al resto. Tras ayudarlos a salir, los NeoX persisten e intentan interrumpir el ritual, pero una barrera telequinética no los deja pasar. Deben buscar otra forma. Adonis sigue con el ritual, esta vez derramado la sangre de Yun y Mondo, la Gula y la Pereza. A Horemeb se le ocurre una idea: Despertar a su hermana por medio del plano astral. Pide a Shaman que le ayude con eso. Mientras, la sangre de la Lujuria iba a ser derramada. Natalie se da cuenta de que pretendían entrar, así que los tres villanos que quedan en pie, salen a atacarlos. El resto de héroes se dan cuenta y deciden que lo importante, ahora, es proteger a Shaman y Horemeb. Pero las cosas se complican cuando David también viaja a este plano y comienza a luchar contra Shaman. Eon está enfurecido y, por primera vez, muestra ser cruel atacando a Natalie con una fuerza no esperada, con lo que la derrota con facilidad dejándole el siguiente mensaje: "Apréndete esto, señora. Seremos nuevos en esto, sin embargo nuestra tarea es más sublime: Ayudar al mundo siempre será más noble que conquistarlo. Sin importar si es por deudas de honor o no. Te caerá bien pensar eso en prisión. Y recuerda, pudiste haber muerto el día de hoy, sin embargo un ideal te ha salvado la vida. Tenlo en mente". Finalmente Eon la noquea y Medium hace lo mismo con el anciano Jaques. Mientras, la sangre de la Lujuria y de la Envidia son derramadas. La siguiente será la Soberbia. En en el plano astral, Shaman peleaba contra David. Su intervención no logra despertar a Devon, pero sí que destruye la barrera de Adonis. Mientras, la batalla sigue en pie y David termina cayendo, vencido por un ataque conjunto de Horemeb y Rumsey. Ahora es hora de regresar a la realidad. Todos asaltan el lugar y comienzan, una vez más, a vencer a Adonis, quien ya ha derramado la sangre de Devon, la Soberbia. Solo falta Hate y todo se habrá terminado. De repente, la ira de Daniel aumenta a un punto descomunal, logrando liberarse de sus ataduras. Adonis enfurece, pues el ritual ha sido interrumpido. Mientras, Dana y Devon son liberadas y ésta última reflexiona: "Si alguien de los siete muere, el ritual podrá ser, finalmente, detenido". Inmediatamente se ofrece voluntaria para ello. Hate pregunta por qué quiere sacrificarse: "si nunca se preocupa por nadie". Ella le contesta que ha empezado a preocuparse por él. Dana también ha despertado y ve a ambos mirarse con tanto amor que la gatita se maldice por haberse enamorado de Daniel. Hate pide a Medium que lo mate con el sai de Amelia, ya que su sangre es la única que falta. Sin embargo, Adonis no le da tiempo a la chica y lo captura, derramando su sangre que es la última del círculo. Las sangres son mezcladas y comienzan a brillar. Una enorme energía emerge y es absorbida por Adonis. Su poder parece estar a punto de llegar a un nivel imparable. Los chicos no tienen miedo. Tal vez sería el día de su muerte, pero pelearán hasta el final. Amelia y Tony son los encargados de ir a ayudar a los siete que están noqueados. Shaman, Eon, Horemeb y Medium pelean con todo lo que tienen y pueden. Así, Medium hace una enorme demostración de poder, comienza a brillar y sus ojos se ponen en blanco a la vez que centenares de espíritus comienzan a aparecer y atacar. Mientras, Shaman se mete en la mente de Quimera y, recordando que cuando fue bestial era muy poderosa, le induce esa parte de su subconsciente, con lo que la chica aumenta de tamaño, pero sigue dormida. Para ello, Devon le grita: "DESPIERTA MALDITO FENOMENO DE CIRCO (ups i did it again)". Quimera se despierta de golpe, salvaje de nuevo, y se lanza a atacar a Adonis, el tiempo suficiente como para que Medium terminara con su hechizo, pues había llamado a una Soulsword, suficiente para destruir a Adonis. Eimi se enfrenta a Adonis junto al resto de equipos y, mientras hablan, Adonis va esquivando los ataques. El villano se eleva y lanza un ataque energético oscuro. Ivan crea una pared de luz para detenerla, pero cae inconsciente. La esfera explota y se genera una humareda. A los restos llegan dos X-Men, Arcángel y Cecilia Reyes, quienes declaran que vienen como profesores para ayudar a sus alumnos, y no como X-Men. Ivan se ofrece para que Yun se recupere. Agotado por la sangre perdida y por la energía usada para detener la esfera, termina desmayándose. Mientras, Warren y Horemeb siguen atacando a Adonis, mientras Cecilia cuida de Tony y pide a Devon que busque a heridos. Devon le trae a StacyX y duda de si en realidad es una villana o una heroína. Inmediatamente Cecilia le recrimina que "ser héroe no es tener la mejor convicción, si no hacer lo correcto". Eimi corta una segunda esfera invocada, mientras Hate y Warren continúan luchando. Shaman desata su telekinesis acumulada, atravesando, con su espada, Warren y Medium el pecho del dios, por lo que el centro del dios comienza a convulsionar y, tras un grito, el cuerpo se calcina en un segundo con una luz enorme y blanca. TRAMA Inicio: ArchivosX En las calles de New York, a primera hora, la gente caminaba con el fin de realizar sus quehaceres del día. Mientras, algunos ponían atención a los noticiarios de las televisiones en los aparadores de las grandes tiendas. “A tres semanas desde que se encontrara esta mansión oculta completamente en llamas, al parecer, perteneciente al poderoso empresario Jack Landsteiner. Los sobrevivientes, de condición mutante, revelaron que el Sr. Landsteiner hacía luchas clandestinas en el lugar. Los testigos aseguraron que el hombre mantenía en secreto su condición mutante, lo que ha traído sospechas de la manera tan fácil en que creo su enorme fortuna. Lamentablemente las autoridades aún están en busca de éste presunto explotador de mutantes, pues su paradero es desconocido”. Pero a unos cuantos kilómetros de lo que quedó de la mansión, Jack Lansteiner corría desesperadamente por entre los árboles. — Mutantes. Escoria del mundo que dios jamás debió haber creado. Escoria a la que pertenezco, a la que, al menos, encontré una utilidad. La que me dio dinero y el poder para demostrarles que yo soy diferente. Que soy su superior. Que no pertenezco a su raza. Poder, sí. Dinero. El deseo que cualquier hombre posee. Todo iba bien hasta que él llego y, de alguna manera, ha inhibido mis poderes. Al parecer este es el lugar al que me trajo mi Avaricia. Desarrollo: Pagina 21 de Web.archive —No hay nada. No tengo idea de dónde puedan estar. Cerebra es poderosa, sin embargo, estan ocultando muy bien su localización. Puede que sean por otros medios que no conocemos. —Son solo niños, Emma. No podemos dejarlos sólos. —Son X-Men, Warren. Ese es el papel que tomaron. Ahora deben de comprender que no los podemos ir a buscar. Peligran muchas vidas en Asia debido a los incendios forestales, por lo tanto, debemos ir a ayudar. No será fácil con las guerrilas de la zona. En verdad quisiera que ayudaramos a los chicos, pero tendrán que arreglárselas solos. —Muy bien. Scott, solo te pediré una cosa más: No cuentes ni conmigo ni con Cecilia en esta misión. —Perfecto. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Tan solo ten cuidado, y procura encontrarlos. ------- Warren: No sabemos la ubicación de los chicos, y los muchachos son inexpertos. Emma: Tal vez esta sea su oportunidad de probarlos, definitivamente. Cecilia: ¡¿Probarlos?! Son jóvenes, Han perdido amigos Y estado a punto de perder la vida…y que hay de Siniestro, Dientes de Sable y esa mansión de peleas. ¿No probaron suficiente con eso? Emma: Es por eso que deberán hacerlo sólos. Estos chicos son futuros X-Men, y si superan esto estarán listos. Además, he estado tratando de encontrar alguna señal de Devon, Hate y Dana para poder empezar. Pues resulta que "alguien" está bloqueando sus lecturas cerebrales. Pero déjenme trabajar un poco y… Cecilia: No cambien de tema. Ellos… Warren: Emma tiene razón, Cecilia. Los Neo podrán hacerlo, ya lo verás. Está bien, Emma. Sin ayudas ,solo ellos. Además, quisiera presentarles a LituEl mensaje original venía acompañado de la siguiente nota: "(recuerden todos incluirlo)". Los Neo lo encontraron en el aeropuerto. Al parecer quedará con los chicos de Cecilia, por ahora. Mientras tanto en un oculto lugar, una reunión se llevaba a cabo por parte del bando opuesto. ???: Natalie, David, Rose, ancianoEl mensaje original venía acompañado de la siguiente nota: "(por favor definan el nombre porque me he confundido y no se como se llama)", hay necesidad de hablar. Green Rose: ¿De qué te preocupas, Adonis. Llevamos a cinco de los Pecados capturados, y los X-Men no fueron problema. Además, "la pareja" ha ido en busca del sexto. Natalie: Siempre lo tomas tan a la ligera, Rose. Green Rose: Pues las rocas que quitamos de tu cabeza no estaban tan ligeras. Natalie: Mira… Adonis: Por favor, no es momento de esto…y ¿dónde está el otro?Nota adicional en el texto original: (falta un villano recuerden) Anciano: No debe tardar. Adonis: Muy bien. Recuerden que esto debe ser hecho en la fecha y hora especificada, sino todo habrá sido en vano. Green Rose: Regenerar a la humanidad… Natalie: Dominación mutante total… Anciano: El perdón después de destruir el pecado… David: Un nuevo orden mundial… Adonis: Y sobre todo, poder. ¡Ja, ja, ja! En el instituto: Emma: Neo y Abyss a la sala de guerra. Al parecer tenemos una pista. ----------- Cecilia: ¡¿Has encontrado algo, Emma?! Emma: Sí. Parece que, por fin, he captado una vaga señal de Dana y…¡Ahg! Warren: ¡Emma! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?! Emma: Alguien…con poderes telepáticos muy poderosos…me bloqueó mis poderes, tan bruscamente que me ha causado dolor. Creo que sus poderes están a la par con los del Profesor, o incluso mayores"más altos" en el original., si es que eso es posible… Cecilia: ¡Pero dime que lograste localizar dónde se encuentran! Emma: Sí. Por suerte logré sacar una dirección vaga. Pero, por lo menos, ya sabemos por donde se encuentran. Warren: Muy bien. Informaré a los chicos. En los jardines del instituto. Horemeb: ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo es que pudieron llevarse a Hate, Quimera y a Devon?! ¡¿Cómo fue eso posible?! ¡¡Nos tomaron como a unos estúpidos! Eon: Vamos, Horemeb. Calma, por favor. Horemeb: ¡¿Qué sabrás…qué sabrás tú de lo que le han de estar haciendo a Hate, Quimera y…y a Devon, allá?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que me tranquilice?! Shaman: Pensé que no te llevabas bien con tu Devon… Horemeb: Es mi hermana. Siempre me preocupo, aunque no lo parezca . Atrás vienen Tony, junto con Amelia, Medium y Desease. Y mucho más atrás viene Litu. Amelia: Hola. ¿Tu eres Yun, verdad? Mucho gusto, soy Slide o puedes llamarme Amelia. Oí que eras de los primeros del grupo. Disease: Así es. ¿Por que me lo preguntas? Amelia: No sé. Pienso que has de tener más experiencia en esto que nosotros, y, tal vez, nos ayudes a mantener la calma. Tony: Todo va a salir bien, Amy. No te preocupes. ¡¿No es así, Yun?! Tú debes de saber. Disease: Yo…no lo sé. Disculpen. Yun se aparta de Tony y Amelia nerviosamente. Tony: ¡Ma! ¿Y a éste qué le ha pasado? Medium: Brian, un chico de los originales, murió en una batalla. Al parecer esto le ha traído recuerdos a Yun. Tony: ¿Y cómo sabes eso? ¿No eres nueva también?? Medium: Brian me lo dijo . Amelia: ¿Brian? ¿Pero no está muerto? ¿O es que lo conocías de antes de que muriera? Medium: Nunca lo conocí. Me lo acaba de decir ahora, pues su espíritu anda cerca. Tony: ¡eh!…bue…bueno. Yo me…mejor me voy… Je,je… Amelia: Solo has querido espantarnos, ¿no? Medium: …Niña, yo no ando asustando a nadie. Mas atrás, Litu iba caminando sólo. Mientras veía a los demás conversar, se da cuenta de que era un extraño en el grupo, y que no pertenecía a allí. Disease: ¿Nervioso? Hola, Litu, ¿verdad? Litu: Eh…si, así es. ¿Y tú eres…ummm…Yun? Disease: ¡Ajá!, ¡vamos, únete al grupo!, ven. Litu: Gracias, muy amable, pero no me pienso quedar mucho. Solo hasta ayudarlos a derrotar a esos malos que tanto daño hicieron. Disease: Bueno. Ya habrá tiempo para que decidas si te quedas o no. Por ahora déjame presentarte a los demás. ¡Oigan todos! Este es Litu, y nos va a ayudar con la misión. Todos se voltean y ven a Litu con cara de extraño y asombro. Mientras, Warren está llegando para informarles de que ya saben dónde empezar a buscar a sus compañeros perdidos. ------------ En la reunión de los villanos. Natalie: ¿Y cuánto tardará este otro? Adonis: Descuida, Ya está llegando. En eso se divisa, a unos cien metros, una silueta de tres metros. Adonis: Ahí viene. Anibal: Lamento la demora, Amo. Me ha costado mucho encontrar el cuerpo de Licius. Adonis: ¿Has hecho lo que se te ha encomendado? Anibal estira un brazo de la misma forma que lo hacia Licius. Anibal: ¿Convencido? Adonis: Sí, por ahora sí. Al fin ha llegado nuestro último compañero. Les presento a Anibal, Canibal. Green Rose: ¿Y cuáles son los poderes del "pequeñín"? Adonis: Él puede comerse los cuerpos de sus víctimas —estén muertas o no- y absorbe sus poderes de forma permanente. Mientras tanto en la Mansión X. Warren: Muy bien. ¿Estamos todos, chicos? Eon y Shaman se dan vuelta para contar a los miembros de los equipos. Warren: Bien. Ahora puedo notificarles dónde se encuentran sus compañeros, e informarles de"y decirles" en el original. que en esta misión no recibirán ayuda de ningún X-Men, pues estamos todos ocupados con otros asuntos y los creemos capaces de poder hacerlo sólos. Después de todo, son ocho mutantes, ¿no? Pero todavía nos falta una cosa antes de darles la información. Eon: ¿Y cuál es? Warren: Elegir a un líder de misión. Pues si Ivan y Rumsey son los líderes de los grupos, propongo que sea uno de ellos dos. Yun: Pero ¿quién será? ----- Adonis: Anibal, haznos el favor de contarnos tu larga travesía para deleitarnos, y demostrarles a los escépticos, que no me equivoqué al elegirte. Anibal: Será un placer, Amo. Me dirigí a uno de los antiguos edificios de Siniestro para encontrar los restos de ese mutante del que me habías hablado. Aquel chico que podía generar ilusiones, el joven OpticEl autor original incluye la siguiente nota: "(permiso MagnetoRex)", ya que era el personaje de este autor al inicio de los NeoX.. No fue difícil hallarlo, su cuerpo estaba casi intacto, algo pútrido pero casi intacto. Lo tragué lo más rápido que pude, pues ya me habías avisado, Amo, de la muerte de Licius. No costó mucho absorberle sus poderes, ya que me había tragado más de la mitad"del 50%" en el original. de su cuerpo, lo mínimo que necesito para tener sus poderes. Una vez que acabé con ese asunto, me dirigí hacia el lugar del asesinato de Licius. Pero en el camino, me topé con un mutante que se hacía llamar "Huesos". Tenía el poder de generar una capa de huesos por fuera de su cuerpo y podía arrancárselos para pelearEl autor original incluye la siguiente nota: "(los mismos poderes que Médula)".. Me pareció un poder interesante y decidí tomarlo, pero debí matarlo para eso, mi señor, pues no podía tragarlo entero como hago ahora. Perdóneme, señor Adonis. No quise hacerlo, pero sentí que debía. Adonis: Has hecho lo correcto. Descuida, ya se te perdonarán todos tus pecados. Anibal: Muchas gracias, Amo. Gracias a mis nuevos poderes, pude encontrar más fácilmente el cuerpo de Licius, pues tenía una capa de huesos sobre mi cuerpo que me protegían de las altas temperaturas y las rocas que caían en la caverna. Comí y digerí todo lo que pude, pero sus poderes tardaron en salir al exterior, pues solo encontré algo más de la mitad"un 55%" en el original. del cuerpo. Suficiente, pero para controlar mejor esos poderes necesito, al menos, tres quintas partes"un 60%" en el original.. Una vez que finalicé esos asuntos, me dirigí hacia acá, con la mayor velocidad que pude. Adonis: Y bien, ¿convencidos de lo que puede hacer el chico? Adonis observaba las atónitas caras de Green Rose, Jaques, Natalie y David. -------- Mientras, en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban reunidos los villanos… Quimera: ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Do…donde estoy?! ¿Daniel? ¿Es ese, Daniel? ¡Daniel! ¡¿Me escuchas?! Devon: Aún esta inconsciente, gatita. Quimera: ¿Devon?, ¡¿tú también estás aquí?! ¿Qué ha pasado?…Lo último que recuerdo es… Dana se lleva una mano a la boca del estomago para sentir unas vendas bajo su blusa y un poco de dolor, muy leve pero sirve para recordarle a… Quimera: ¡Licius…! Recuerdo que él me apuñaló con algo. Devon: Pues, al parecer, estás curada, gatita. Ahora la pregunta es: ¡¿Dónde carajos estamos?! Quimera: Espera…oigo voces. Devon: Yo no oigo nada. Quimera: Mi oído está más desarrollado de lo normal. Umm…al parecer alguien está discutiendo, o conversando. En la sala de estar de los villanos. Adonis: Y entonces, Green Rose, preciosa, ¡¿has cumplido tu objetivo y capturado al otro pecador…Landsteiner?! Green Rose: Claro que sí, mi señor. Jack, di hola a tu nuevo amo . Green Rose aparta unas cortinas para descubrir a Jack encadenado y casi inconsciente, y se ve una especie de vía intravenosa drenando su sangre. Jack: ¡Maldita…! Green Rose: ¡Je, je! Lo siento querido Jack, pero no todo es color de rosas como te lo pinte. Adonis: Me complace ver que hayas cumplido tu objetivo, preciosa. Ahora es el turno de Cannibal de traerme al siguiente pecador: Mondo, ¿no es así? Cannibal: No se preocupe, mi señor. ¡Traeré al chico en un tiempo récord! Adonis: Entonces ve, hijo mío, ¡ve! Entonces, Cannibal parte enseguida, sin voltear a ver la expresión de incomodidad y envidia de Green Rose. Adonis: Muy pronto, todos los pecadores estarán completos, ¡y mi poder será infinito! Mientras, en la escuela. Warren: Muy bien, chicos. Entonces en ésta ocasión el líder será Shaman. Shaman: ¿Yo? Acepto con gusto, señor, pero ¿por qué, si Ivan tiene más experiencia? Warren: Pues, tú has demostrado una gran tranquilidad y serenidad en ocasiones de alta tensión. No te ofendas, Ivan. Eon: No se preocupe, Mr. Worthington. Me parece bien su elección. Rumsey es el más indicado. Shaman: …No sé qué decir. Gracias, Eon. Bueno, entonces partiremos enseguida a las coordenadas dadas por Miss Frost y… Cecilia: Me temo que tendrán que posponer eso para después… Disease: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué puede ser más importante que la seguridad de nuestros amigos?! Cecilia: Una llamada de auxilio de un…digamos "amigo". Medium: ¡¿Quién?! Cecilia: Un chico llamado Mondo. Ha llamado pidiendo auxilio, pues, al parecer, está siendo cazado por alguien. Warren: Entonces lo mejor será dividirse en dos equipos: Shaman, irás con Il tiratore, Medium y Slide hacia las coordenadas dadas por Emma, a por los chicos. Y Eon, irás con Disease, Horemeb y…eh…Litu, para ayudar al chico Mondo. Horemeb: ¡Ni loco! No pienso ir a socorrer a un tipo que ni conozco, ¡mientras que a mi hermana le hacen no sé qué cosa! ¡Olvídalo, Alitas! ---------- Tony: Espera, Warren. Si quiere, puedo cambiar de lugar con Horemeb. Así él podrá rescatar a su hermana. Y yo no tengo ningún problema en rescatar a un desconocido. Horemeb: Sí, yo iré con Shaman y los otros a las coordenadas indicadas, mientras el resto va a rescatar a un inútil en peligro. Warren: Está bien. Si ambos están de acuerdo, que así sea. ---------- Devon: Maldición, ¿qué es todo esto…? Hate: Dana, ¡¿estás bien?! Devon se molesta por la preocupación de Hate : Dana: Sí, gracias, pero ¡¿como es que están aquí?! Devon: Pues en un principio, pensé que nos habían capturado por ser gente bonita, pero contigo…ya veo que no . Hate: Devon, ¡por dios! Devon: ¡Qué más da! Dana se molesta por el comentario . Devon: Esperen. Siento algo en el ambiente. Dana: Es verdad. Huelo algo. Hate: Chicas , ¿cómo lo hacen? Yo no me di cuenta… Quimera: Ella es ninja, y yo… Devon: …Una bestia con olfato de perro . Hate: Basta, Devon . Devon: ¡Ops! Guardia 1: Bien, estamos aquí por Miss Universo… Guardia:2 Bella dama, ¿la escoltamos por las buenas, o por las malas? Devon: ¿Sabes algo? Quizás estoy encerrada porque estoy del lado equivocado . Por lo visto, sus señores son fuertes y poderosos. Creo que me entrevistaré con ellos. Hate y Dana se sorprenden por la respuesta de su compañera . Devon: Lo siento, chicos, pero siempre me ha gustado estar del lado de los ganadores; Y esos, obviamente, no son ustedes . Guardia 1: Mi lady, es usted muy inteligente. Devon: Lo sé . Dana: No puedo creerlo… , nos acaba de traicionar en nuestra propia cara. Es una cínica. Lo que tiene de "hermosa" lo tiene de cínica. Hate: Yo… No lo sé… Dana: ¡¿Te gusta mucho, verdad?! Hate: Ella es…hermosa, inteligente, muy segura, sabe pelear bien… Ella simplemente es…¡perfecta! Yo…no lo sé. Solo, no lo sé. Quimera: Sí, ella es muy bonita… y Medium también… y Slide. Ellas son hermosas . Hate: …Estoy seguro de que ella no nos traicionaría así. Dana: ¿Por qué? ¿Porque le gustas? ¡No seas tonto! Hate: Dana …¿Por qué dices eso? Dana: No…es solo que… ¡Espera! Alguien viene . Devon: Hola niños . ¿Ven el traje que tengo?, ¡está genial! Asenta mi figura. Al menos no fueron rayas horizontales, esas me hacen ver gorda . Pero bueno, el motivo por el que vengo es para ofrecerles unirse a nosotros… o les espera un destino no muy bonito. Dana: ¡Jamas! Estás loca si crees que aceptaríamos algo así —dice.— ¿Cómo puede verse tan hermosa? Es como si toda la ropa fuera hecha a su medida —piensa."en sus pensamientos (como puede verse tan hermosa es como si toda la ropa fuera hecha a su medida)" en el original. Hate: Devon, ¿hablas en serio? Devon: …bueno, tómenlo o déjenlo . En eso, una silueta un tanto familiar se acerca. StacyX: Devon, tenemos que irnos y prepararnos para el ritual. Devon: Claro, "señorita" Leevald"Levbland" en el original. . StacyX: Aun faltan algunos miembros para el circulo. ¿Qué dicen los niños? ¿Aceptarán entrar o tendremos que matarlos primero? Hate: No, no aceptaremos. Dana: Incluso esa ramera es muy bella. A pesar de las escamas es muy bella —piensa. StacyX: Niña gato, …o perro, …o, bueno, lo que sea, si aceptas podríamos arreglar para que te pasen a la celda del chico muerto. ¡Je, je, je! Tus feromonas me dicen que lo deseas . Dana queda avergonzada cuando Stacy revela su secreto a Hate, quien se sorprende ante este . Devon: …¡¿y él podría desearte, Dana?! Dana se echa a llorar . StacyX y Devon: ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ambas se retiran, dejando a una Dana sumida en un mar de confusiones, mientras sigue sollozando . Hate: Yo… Dana: …No digas nada —dice.— Esas perras me las pagarán. Solo porque son bonitas, solo por eso —piensa. ---- Equipo de Eon Eon: Muy bien chicos. Los demás ya han partido hacia las coordenadas dadas por Eemma, y nosotros nos reuniremos con ellos después de rescatar al tal Mondo. Así que vamos. Il Tiratore: ¡Uhmm! Me da mala espina dejar sola, con los demás, a Amy. Realmente es novata en esto. Disease: ¿Novata? ¡¿Y acaso tú eres"y tu acaso serás" en el original. un experto?! Il tiratore: ¡Hey! ¿Cuál es tu problema, Flaco?! Eon: ¡Yun, Tony, vamos! Control, por favor. Recuerden que tenemos un gran trabajo por delante. Disease: Es verdad. Lo siento, Tiratore. No sé qué me pasa últimamente. Sin resentimientos, ¿eh? Il tiratore: …Está bien. Si lo dices en serio… Eon: Yun nunca actúa así de agresivo y arisco. Al parecer esto le está afectando mucho. Pero, ¿a quién no? —piensa. Entonces, Eon ve a Litu parado detrás de él, casi inmóvil, como esperando a que le dijesen"digan" en el original. algo. Eon: ¡Hey, chico! ¿Vamos o no? Eres Litu, ¿verdad? Litu: Así es, RumseyImaginamos que se equivoca al nobmrar a Eon. Disculpa el atrevimiento de llamarte por tu nombre sin conocerte, pero es que eso de los apodos me parece algo tonto . Eon: Eh…digamos que son necesarios . Pero bueno, apurémonos. ¡Vamos! Los chicos se dirigen hacia las coordenadas de Mondo y, una vez allí, se topan con los vestigios de una pelea. Il tiratore: Parece que tuvieron una fiesta y no nos invitaron . Eon: Quiero que estén atentos, todos. Disease: Aguarden… Por aquí se ha derramado sangre. Puedo sentirla cerca . Ahí, miren, es la sangre de alguien. Yun se embarra los dedos con la sangre y se la lleva a la boca para probarla . Il tiratore: ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué carajo haces?! ¡Hiuk! Litu: No. Muy asqueroso. Eon: Tranquilos. Digamos que no hay nadie mejor que Yun para saber de quién es esa sangre. Disease: Así es. Uhm…está fresca aún, y no es de alguno de los chicos, gracias a dios. Litu: Pero…puede ser del chico al que venimos a rescatar, ¡¿no?! De repente escuchan un ruido raro, como si alguien estuviera moviéndose dentro del piso, y ven formarse una figura del piso. ???: ¡¿Ustedes son los…de la escuela de…Xavier?! Eon: Así es. ¿Quién eres tú? Mondo: Mondo. Me alegro de que viniesen. ¡Agh! El tipo que me persigue es invencible, y no sé si hubiera aguantado mucho más sólo. Il tiratore: Estás herido. Yun no puede apartar su vista de la sangre que gotea del brazo de Mondo. Eon: ¿Quién está detrás de ti, y por qué, Mondo? Dinos. Canibal: Me presentaré yo sólo. Mi nombre es Cannibal, y estoy aquí para llevarme al chico, Mondo. A los demás los devoraré. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ----- Equipo de Shaman, en el X-jet. Shaman: Ya estamos llegando. Intentad no llamar mucho la atención. Slide me ha comentado que ella ya ha estado allí, y que no es un lugar muy agradable. Por lo tanto, nos mantendremos unidos. Y ni se os ocurra intentar haceros los héroes, las vidas de nuestros amigos podrían estar en peligro, ¿de acuerdo? Todos: ¡De acuerdo! Al poco rato llegaron a las coordenadas, pero esta vez no eran donde Slide y los Shining habían estado anteriormente, en su lugar se encontraban en un pequeño pueblo de casas viejas y medio abandonadas: Slide: ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Horemeb: Estas son las coordenadas que nos a dado Emma. Slide: ¿Estás seguro? Aquí no es donde yo estuve. Shaman: Es posible que tengan varias instalaciones… Slide: Será lo más seguro. Medium: Bueno, ¿a qué esperamos para bajar? Todos bajaron del X-jet e hicieron una inspección del perimetro sin que hubiera sorpresas inesperadas. De repente, el aire empezó a ser más intenso y una fuerte columna de humo descendía de una de las casas. Corriendo, los cuatro se dirijieron a la misma, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Horemeb sacó su espada y partió en dos la puerta. Dentro de la casa se encontraba un cadáver, en la sala de estar, y en el piso de arriba se oían gritos de dolor y una risa sádica: Medium: Aquí ha habido mucho dolor. El espíritu me lo cuenta. Shaman: Rápido equipo, hay que ayudar a las personas que hay arriba. Al subir, vieron, a un lado, a un niño, de no más de un año, llorando en una ruinosa cuna, y a una mujer llena de magulladuras y quemaduras intentando cubrir la cuna. En el otro extremo de la habitación, se encontraba una mujer de complexión fuerte Gorda., de cabello lacio y marrón. ¡Era Natalie! Natalie: Otra vez tú, niña —dice refiriendose a Slide—. No volveréis a estropear nuestros planes. No saldréis con vida de aquí. Natalie lanzó una bola de energía que iba directamente hacia Medium, pero un espíritu se puso en medio y la bola impactó contra él. Medium: No será tan fácil vencernos, "morsa". Natalie: ¿Qué me has dicho? En las manos de Natalie aparecen dos bolas, más grandes que la anterior, que lanza hacia el equipo. Esta vez ninguno puede esquivarlas y salen despedidos por la pared que tenían a sus espaldas, terminando"callendo a" en el original. Cambiado por reiterativo. en la calle. Shaman: Rápido equipo, retirada. No podemos iniciar una batalla aquí. No sabemos si hay civiles. Hay que sacarla a campo abierto. Horemeb: Está bien, pero la mataré con mis propias manos. Slide: Corred. Ahí viene. Los cuatros salen corriendo hasta llegar a la salida del pueblo. Después de unos cinco minutos, Natalie no llegaba: Slide: ¿Por qué no viene? Medium: Tarda mucho en correr porque está como una foca. Shaman: Esto no me huele nada bien… ---------------- Dana: ¿Te encuentras bien, después de lo de…Devon? Con una leve sonrisa, Hate contesta: Daniel: No te preocupes. Sé que Devon no nos traicionará. Debe ser alguna especie de plan. Dana: No puedo creer que estés tan ciego. ¡¿Por qué la defiendes, si nos ha dado la espalda?! Daniel: ¿A caso ya olvidaste que cuando yo traicioné a los Neo, aunque todos pensaban lo peor de mí, nunca dejaste de confiar en mí ? Esa confianza fue la que me hizo cambiar. Dana: … —calla triste. Daniel: Y tenemos una prueba de ello"y como prueba está algo" en el original. Frase muy complicada.. Dana: ¡¿Cuál?! Daniel: Ella sabe que tengo una pequeña táctica de escape, y hasta ahora no ha dicho nada. ----- En el equipo de Eon. Litu: ¡¿Que nos vas a qué?! Cannibal: A devorar, pequeño. Mi señor estará muy feliz de que acabe con ustedes. Cannibal estira uno de sus brazos y golpea, fuertemente, a Mondo, quien cae inconsiente a unos metros de los X-Men. Eon: Muy bien, mutantes. Al ataque. El ataque comienza. Litu lanza poderosos rayos contra Cannibal, pero su gruesa capa de huesos impide que le cause grandes daños. Cannibal estira su otro brazo y lo aparta como si fuera un molesto mosquito. Eon carga sus manos con una poderosa luz y se propone realizar un ataque directo, pero Cannibal se arranca un par de espinas y se las lanza. Eon intenta esquivarlas y, gracias a eso, pierde el equilibrio, tropezando. Disease lo ataca por la espalda y logra aferrarse a su cuello, pero antes de morderlo se da cuenta de que estaba por morder a Tony, quien lo lanza fuertemente por encima de su hombro. Un atónito Yun se pregunta qué ha pasado, pues, en ese momento, el verdadero Tony está realizando uno de sus mejores ataques contra él mismo. Ahí es cuando cae en la cuenta de que estuvo a punto de morder a Cannibal, quien generó una ilusion, tal como lo hacía Optic, para defenderse. Mientras tanto, los mejores disparos de Tiratore impactan y explotan contra su enemigo. Quien, después de que se dispersara la niebla, se encontraba intacto. Cannibal toma con un brazo a Mondo y con el otro ataca al grupo de mutantes. Eon: Retirada equipo. Es imposible vencerlo. Si nos quedamos puede ser peligroso. Los Hombres X emprenden la retirada, esquivando todo tipo de ataques que realiza Cannibal. ---------------- Horemeb: ¡Devon! Está por aquí. Puedo sentirla. —Después de correr un poco, recibe un ataque de fuego, de lleno. Shaman: ¡Horemeb! Natalie: ¡Ja, ja, ja! Pobre tonto. No sé para qué traes más chiquillos, si nada harán. Debo sacarlos de la jugada, ahora.¡Ja, ja, ja!…¡Ah!"¡Gra!" en el original. —Natalie recibe, de lleno, un golpe telequinético. Slide: Le diste duro a la gorda. Shaman: ¿Tienes que decirle así todo el tiempo? Slide: Pero, si es la verdad. Shaman: Medium, protege a Horemeb. Déjenmela Shaman se lanza y le da un golpe en la cara. Natalie le lanza una bola, pero el chico crea una barrera, que lo protege, y lanza una nueva patada, ahora en el abdomen, dejándola en el suelo. Natalie se incorpora, pero un grupo de cinco espíritus la toman de los miembros y el tronco. Natalie: ¡Ah! ¡Déjenme! Slide: …Sí que es bueno. Medium: …Asi es. Shaman: Ahora, señora…emm…"un poco pasada de peso", díganos dónde están los chicos que secuestró. En el plano astral. ???: Horemeb, despierta. Horemeb: ¡¿Devon?! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¿Dónde estás capturada?…Planeas algo, ¿verdad? La chica solo deja escapar una leve sonrisa. ----------- —¡Destello en tres! —¡¿Qué?! —Dice que cierres los ojos, Tony. —¡Correcto, Yun! Los cierro, los cierroc Al momento en que la luz impacta en el rostro del gigate, Eon corre con Disease y le susurra: —Ahora Yun, eres lo suficientemente rápido. ¡Trae a Mondo para huir!; ¡Vamos Cannibal…Hanibal…Talibán…o como te llames! ¡No eres tan rudo como te ves! ¡Eh, eh! ¡Anda, no seas miedoso, tonto! ¡Soy el líder de este equipo y patearé tu trasero! Mientras Eon gritaba y destellaba frente al gigante, Yun pasaba sigilosamente por detrás de él. Listo para tomar a Mondo e irse, algo distrae bastante su atención. —''Vamos, Yun, ¡vamos!'' —piensa el líder— ¡Toma esto, Monstruo deforme! —exclama—. ¿Por que tarda tanto? —se pregunta antes de seguir dando órdenes— ¡Tony!, ¡Litu!, ¡encárguense de sus piernas! ¡Ahora, Yun! Pero Yun no se movió ni un centimetro. Yun tenía la mirada perdida en el chorro de sangre que escurría de Mondo. Por lo que no pudo esquivar el golpe que lo estrelló contra varios árboles. Mientras, Eon disparó un laser para atacar el brazo, y que callera Mondo, mas dos dagas de hueso se clavan en su estómago. —¿Dónde quedó tu bravata, chico? ¡Je,je,je! ¿Tal vez estés mejor en mi estómago? —No el día de hoy, tarado. ¡Litu!, ¡Tony!, retirada ¡ya! Al momento de acabar de hablar Ivan, hace un destello aun más intenso, con lo que vuelve a correr para recoger a Yun y llevarlo cargando en los hombros. Yun despierta con el olor a sangre en su rostro, y observando "al igual que" en el original. las dagas, todavía enterradas, en el estómago de Eon. ------- Quimera: Dices que confíe en Devon y, que aparte, tienes un plan para escapar, ¡¿y no me lo habías contado?! Hate: Así es, pero ¿cuál es el problema? ¡¿Por qué estás enojada?! Quimera: ¡¿Enojada?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté, si no me dices nada y, obviamente, ella sí lo sabe?! ¡¿Es que no confías en mi?! Sé que ella es hermosa…y todo, y que luzco como un maldito mostruo, pero, por lo menos, deberías confiar en mí. Hate: Dana …tú nunca te has expresado así. Sé que Devon te trató mal, pero la razón por la que no te dije nada fue que no tuve tiempo. Quimera: Sí, como no. Solo te digo que no confío en ella, y estaré atenta a cualquier cosa. Ahora, ¿a qué esperas para sacarnos de aqui? Hate: Dana… Daniel, algo confundido por el comportamiento de Dana, procede a llevar a cabo su plan para liberarse. Mientras, en el equipo de Eon. Cannibal: ¡Ja! ¡¿Se retiran tan pronto?! ¡¿Tan miedosos son?! Tiratore: Oye, Eon, no podemos abandonar así a Mondo. Disease: Tony tiene razón, Ivan. No hay que darnos por vencidos. ¡¿Quién viene conmigo para atacarlo?! Eon: Está bien. Solo que vi oportuno retirarnos para coger aire y planear cómo derrotarlo, pero veo que no hay más opción. Así que tendremos que luchar para que no se lleve a Mondo. Litu: ¡Umm!…¿Alguien se ha preguntado para qué son tantos secuestros? ¿Qué quieren hacer con los que se han llevado? Tiene que haber una razón. Eon: Es verdad, pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso. ¡A atacarlo! ¡Vamos! Eon, se lanza frente a Cannibal y proyecta"lanza" en el original. una luz cegadora que hace que, instintivamente, suelte a Mondo para taparse los ojos. Eon: Tony, toma a Mondo y llévalo inmediatamente al X-plane. A ver si podemos interferir en sus planes. Cannibal: Mal hecho, chico. Solo has conseguido enfadarme, pues nunca fallare a mi amo. Eon: ¿Tu amo? ¡¿De qué se trata todo esto?! …Habla de una vez. Cannibal: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Aún no se dan cuenta de lo que está pasando? ¡Es una limpieza de todo pecado! Entonces, mientras Cannibal habla, Disease lo toma por sorpresa por detrás y clava sus colmillos en su cuello. Cannibal: ¡Ahg! Maldito embustero. ¿No sabes que es de cobardes atacar por la espalda? ¡Sal de aquí! Con un golpe seco, tumba a Yun y hace que derrame sangre en el piso. Cannibal: ¡¿Eh?! La sangre del muchacho vampiro… Es uno de los pecadores. Litu: ¿De qué estás hablando, monstruo? Cannibal: El pecador que faltaba, …Gula, lo he tenido frente a mí y no me había dado cuenta. El amo va a estar muy complacido cuando lleve a estos dos. Eon: No te vas a llevar a nadie. ¿Ves el jet? En estos momentos, Tony se está llevando, lejos de tu alcance, a Mondo . Cannibal: Eso está por verse. Sorprendiendo a todos, Cannibal saca uno de sus huesos y lo lanza, para clavarlo en el combustible del jet. Éste cae, y explota . Eon, Disease y Litu: ¡Tony! ¡No! ------------ Se siente una gran explosión que hace a Tony girar la cabeza y ver como el X-jet volaba por los aires. Tony: Debo alejar a este chico de aquí cuanto antes. Ese Cannibal me resulta algo extraño. Al parecer es invencible, pero eso es imposible. Tiene que haber una forma de que mis poderes le afecten. —piensa. Tony mira el lugar hacia donde estan los muchachos peleando y se sorprende de sus gritos y demás, por su supuesta muerte. Tony: ¿No se irán a creer que yo estaba allí? Hace un tiempo que estoy en la mansión ¡y no recuerdan que lo que mejor hago es engañar! —piensa. Mondo: Gracias. Tony: ¡Eh, chico! ¡¿Estás conciente?! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué te han venido a buscar? Tony se acerca a Mondo, solo para confirmar que había vuelto a quedarse inconsiente. Vuelve a mirar la batalla, pero no escucha lo que están diciendo. En la batalla. Eon: Has matado a uno de los nuestros, sí, pero también has matado a tu víctima, Mondo —solloza. Cannibal: ¡Ja, ja, ja! —ríe, mientras piensa—''pero si, tiene razón''. —Y continúa— Mi amo me perdonará ese pecado, pues he encontrado al portador de la Gula, y eso será mejor que nada. Además, deja de llorar, pues ninguno de los dos está muerto. Cannibal estira sus dos brazos y con uno de ellos toma a Mondo. Tony corre para escapar del otro brazo y comienza a hacer zigzag. El brazo lo persiguse en movimiento y todo, pero comienza a enredarse en los árboles. Tony vuelve a salir a la luz, y se encuentra con todo el equipo. Tony: ¿No creerían que estaba muerto, o sí? Eon: ¡Tony! Cannibal, harto de todo el trabajo que le daban los mutantes, tensa sus brazos y todos los árboles, en los que estaba atrapado el brazo, caen estrepitosamente. Tony: Creo que ya es hora de irnos. / Litu: Pero, ¿y Mondo? Eon: No olvidemos que también quiere a Yun. Sin los dos no hará nada. Tony: ¡¿Que quiere a Yun?! Tony se lanza contra Cannibal a por Yun. Cannibal lanza uno de sus brazos directo hacia él, pero Tony salta y camina por su brazo, logrando darle una buena patada, con lo que suelta a Yun. Tony toma a Yun y comienza a correr mientras grita: Tony: Eon, debemos irnos. Parece no cansarse más. Eon: ¿Pero cómo? Tony: Tengo una idea, pero no te gustará. ¿Ves esa bajada? Eon: Por favor, otra vez no… Tony: …Si tienes un plan mejor… Eon: Está bien. Eon genera una especie de patineta, aun más grande ésta vez, y ordena a los mutantes subrise en ella. Una vez que están todos arriba, se deslizan por la bajada, dejando atrás a un furioso Cannibal. Final: ArchivosX En medio de la lluvia de escombros, Adonis levita de nuevo. La energía que sale de su cuerpo parece ser suficiente para desviar todas las rocas. Sin embargo, frente a él, ahora, está Medium cargando una espada de alma. — Según tenía entendido, solo hay dos portadores de tal espada, y ninguno está presente. Niña, ¿Cómo la conseguiste? — No es la única que hay. Otras han sido destruidas y regresaron al mundo espiritual, este es un regalo de los espíritus para tu destruccion. — Je. Al parecer notaste mi conocimiento de artes antiguas. Es verdad que mi poder no es de origen mutante, sin embargo, encontré en ellos los lacayos perfectos para esto. No solo sus poderes son naturales, sino que se acomodan bien para el ritual. Je, je. Claro que esperaba que no todos sobrevivieran, pero no creí que sería por un grupo de jóvenes y niños. En verdad eso me ha sorprendido, pero... — dice Ad onis, mientras que con un gesto detiene la lluvia de escombros restante —...mira a tu equipo. Están todos exhaustos. Desgastados por tanta batalla e, incluso algunos como Gula, a punto de morir. No les queda nada más que esta "espada de alma", la cual supongo que se creó un mito demasiado rápido para lo que realmente puede hacer en tus manos. ¡Oh! ¿Creíste que no lo sé? No sabes magia, pequeña. Solo invocas lo que tu poder genético te permite. Empatía que, ahora siento que está totalmente agotada. No tienes nada más que una espada y tu poca habilidad. — Deja el maldito monólogo idiota. Ella no está sola en esta pelea, y de tus ayudantes no queda mucho — grita Ivan mientras carga a Yun. Los Neo-X comienzan a reagruparse detrás de él, mientras que Rumsey se encuentra al frente, silencioso. Parece estar severamente concentrándose, sin perder la mirada en Adonis ni por un segundo. — ¡Ja, ja, ja! que impaciente "Eon", pero no creo que puedas hacer mucho. No tienes poder. Tus amigos solo tienen lo necesario para vivir cinco minutos más y su líder trata de cargar un golpe que nunca será lanzado. — Pero te olvidas de la bella con espada, zopenco. — No, no lo hago. Tony mientras habla. Adonis esquiva el ataque silencioso de Medium y, de un agarre la gira por los aires haciéndole caer cerca del grupo. — ¿Ves?, no pueden sorprenderme. No hay salvación, pero los recordaré, cuando domine, como mis primeros grandes enemigos. Será una bendición para ustedes. Dicho esto, Adonis carga una bola de energía purpura. Ésta parece chisporrotear por dentro, como si tuviera chispas y neblina negra dentro de ella. En un instante, Adonis flota mucho más y la lanza, en caída inclinada, directo a los Neo-X. Tony, que se encuentra un poco más alejado, toma una roca con una mano mientras que, con la otra, carga una pequeña esfera de su propio poder, lanzando ambos proyectiles contra la esfera. Ésta pareciera tragarse ambos como si fueran rocas lanzadas al mar: — Sé lo que piensas, Rumsey, pero debes de guardar esta telekinesis. ¡Yo detengo eso! Iván se lanza frente a la esfera y levanta una pared de luz, sin embargo, antes del impacto, la pared de Eon se disipa. — Se desmayó, ¡Rumsey, haz algo! — Lo haré, Horemeb, solo... Al llegar frente a ellos, en lugar de estrellarse, la esfera parece convulsionar y se prepara para explotar. Segundos antes de que pase, una rafaga de viento atraviesa el gupo de los Neo-X y se planta frente a ella. La explosión arrasa todo el lugar mientras Adonis ríe suavemente. ---- Después de la gran explosión, Horemeb, Hate, Devon, Shaman y Medium están de pie; Slide, Disease, Eon y Quimera están en el suelo; Tiratore está a lo lejos, levantándose entre los escombros; y dos figuras están de pie frente a todos ellos. — X-Men, ¿verdad? — Cierto, pero no venimos de esa manera — dice Archangel mientras desenvaina su espada. — Venimos como maestros y compañeros de estos jóvenes — agrega Cecilia apagando su escudo. — En cualquier caso, no hay mucho que decir. Morirán, al igual que ellos, y la historia tendrá dos mártires más. ---- — ¡Vamos Yun! No será sangre de Warren, pero te servirá. Vamos, vamos, ¡vamos!. — Yo puedo curarlo un poco Iván. Te vas a desangrar si sigues así. — Tú ayuda a Amelia y Dana, ¡rápido! — Amelia ya está bien y Dana solo está noqueada, pero tú estás mal. — ...me sorprende un poco que...¡ngh!...te preocupes. — Lo...lo hiciste por mí hace tiempo. ¿Sabes?, no puedo quitarme el presentimiento de que no pasaré de esta. Por lo menos no tal y como soy. Por eso no malinterpretes las cosas, pero quiero agradecerte. Al momento Iván se desmaya y Hate lo nota: Ha perdido mucha sangre en la pelea y gastó demasiado poder, así que lo coloca junto a Yun, quien comienza a despertarse y moverse bruscamente. — ¿Quién diría que estaría de curandero?, ¡je! Al frente de la batalla, Devon y Horemeb están intentando golpear a Adonis sin ningún éxito. Warren pelea con él de frente y en el aire. Mientras, Cecilia ayuda a Tony a levantarse bien y ordena a Devon que busque heridos. Así que Devon le lleva a Stacy-X. — Espero que esté bien. Bueno, no sé qué espero en realidad, no sé si soy heroína o villana — dice Devon con una sonrisa que se transforma en tristeza. — Niña — dice Cecilia sin dejar de atender a los heridos —, el ser un héroe no implica tener la mejor de las convicciones, si no hacer lo correcto. Te lo digo por experiencia propia. — Gracias. En verdad creo que no es mucho, pero por algo puedo empezar. Adonis golpea a Warren y lo estrella contra el suelo, mientras carga otra esfera de energía. Sin embargo, Horemeb conecta una patada en la nariz de Adonis que lo hace tambalearse, mientras Medium le da un corte en el brazo y costado. Mas Adonis lanza la esfera contra Horemeb, que no logra cubrirse. Sin embargo, la esfera se deshace al ser cortada por Medium. — La espada deshace la magia, niña. Bien hecho, ahora solo déjame probarlo en él. Warren vuela a una velocidad increíble, pero Adonis golpea a Medium a la vez que esquiva la estocada: — ¡Muere "Archangel"! — grita Adonis mientras toma a Warren del cuello. — ¡No lo creo! — contesta Rumsey que, liberando toda la telekinesis acumulada, detiene en seco a Adonis. Mientras, Warren y Medium lanzan una estocada al unísono, atravesando el pecho de Adonis. — ¡Agh! ¡¿Qué...han...hecho?!Texto original: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGggggggg que!.. han!... heechoooo. Todo el centro de Adonis comienza a convulsionar. Todos los remanentes de su poder en el aire son absorbidos en segundos por su cuerpo, que se tambalea como si tuviera un ataque epiléptico. El suelo comienza a temblar mientras que un grito perfora el lugar. Poco a poco se convierte en un chillido hasta que se apaga de golpe. Tras unos segundos, del centro donde estaba Adonis solo queda un cuerpo calcinado que, para sorpresa de todos comienza a hablar. Pero, de repente, una luz enorme y blanca llenó todo el lugar. OTROS Notas *Publicado en Ociojoven FOROS>>COMICS>>X-MEN, en el tema "inventando una historia mutie!!", entre las páginas: 12-20, WIKI}} 21 y 22-27 **Podríamos concretar el inicio de la trama en la página 20 ya que comienza unos 3-5 post antes de la pag 21: **:Cada párrafo del resumen correspondem normalmente a 1 o 2 mensajes de diferentes usuarios. Con el inicio recuperado, podemos constatar que hay dos párrafos del inicio perdidos. Esto supondrían unos 2-4 mensajes, que junto al inicial harían 5. En los foros aparecen unos 10 mensajes por página, por lo que, si no hubiese mensajes de organización,la trama empezaría en la pagina 20. *Posteriormente MagnetoRex resumiría la trama y la subiría a Creatuforo en el tema "Archivo X: CROSSOVERS": link **Se dispone del inicio y final originales de la trama gracias a dicho resumen. *Litu debutó en Pecado Capital (Preludio-NeoX), pero fue borrado del resumen por MagnetoRex, ya que el usuario abandonó al personaje. Ya que no existe el texto original de aquella teama, no podemos considerarlo como un hecho canon, y su participación en esta, por tanto, tampoco lo es.Tema:SABIAS QUÉ??? Pg3 Correcciones *Se ha corregido el nombre de "Horemeb", escrito como "Horembeb". *Se ha corregido el nombre de "Disease", escrito como "Descease", "Decease" o "Desease". *Se ha corregido el nombre de "Cannibal", escrito como "Canibal". *Se ha corregido el nombre de "StacyX", escrito como "Satcy". *Se han corregido usos de la "s", con funciones de "c" y "z". Sustituciones *Se han sustituido las carcajadas por "¡Ja, ja, ja!". *Se han sustituido las expresiones con muchas vocales por exclamaciones. *Se han españolizado los nombres de los personajes de Marvel: **"Sinister" por "Mister Siniestro". **"Sabretooth" por "Dientes de Sable". Anotaciones Ociojoven Categoría:Pecado Capital